


The Road Trip

by TheMightyE



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin, Fanfiction, Magic Revealed, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyE/pseuds/TheMightyE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well then, sire, it seems like I'm not wanted here so I'll just leave then shall I?" he said and promptly teleported out of the throne room and out of his life in Camelot. After revealing his magic Merlin is forced to leave Camelot after the king sentenced him to death. Merlin decides to go on a road trip through Albion. Includes kidnapping and Freylin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin was standing in the throne room, hopelessly looking at the man he had given everything for, the man he loved like a brother, and now he knew. Arthur Pendragon knew his darkest secret, the one he had been keeping all his life. The one secret he had been taught to never ever tell anyone, to protect at all costs. Arthur knew he had magic and he hated him for it.

It had started of like any other day, the sun was shining, and Merlin had just woken the prat up and was walking around cleaning Arthurs chambers and humming to himself, much to the king's annoyance.

"Stop humming Merlin, it's annoying" he suddenly burst out.

Merlin stopped what he was doing and turned to look at the king "Why sire, do you want me to sing instead" he asked with a cheeky smile and started singing in a high and cheery voice.

Oh the night that Paddy Murphy died, is a night I'll never forget

Some of the boys got loaded drunk, and they ain't got sober yet;

As long as a bottle was passed around every man was feelin' gay

O'Leary came with the bagpipes, some music for to play

That's how they showed their respect for Paddy Murphy

That's how they…

"MERLIN!"

"Yes sire" The servant smiled daring him to throw something at him.

"Stop singing"

Merlin gave him an innocent look "But sire I thought you wanted me to sing…"

"Why on Earth would I want you to sing?"

"Because of my lovely voice of course, sire it can tame even the most royal prats you know," replied Merlin happily.

"You couldn't tame a kitten with that voice Merlin"

Merlin smiled "I'll have you know that a lot of kittens like my singing"

"Oh really enlighten me then" Arthur said cocking an eyebrow

"Well first there's Snowball, Dingleberry, Cuddles McArthur, Abel, Tummysticks, Bernard, Gi-Gi" Merlin started to count off his fingers "and then there's my personal favourite Zoe and…"

"That is the worst cat names I've ever heard, who on earth came up with them?"

Merlin smiled proudly "I did of course"

"And you are wondering why I call you an idiot" Arthur sighted "come on Merlin I'm already late for the council meeting"

They walked out the door and towards the throne room with Merlin still prattling about cat names.

-:Break:-

The council meeting was boring as usual, Merlin stood at his usual spot behind Arthur with a pitcher of wine in his hands. How on earth did they manage to make the meetings so boring he thought as he hid a yawn behind his hand. They are always taking about the same things, taxes, arrogant lords and yeah more taxes.

Suddenly the doors to the throne room burst open and a man wearing a dark cloak strode in with a big evil smirk covering his face. Okay I take it back, maybe they aren't so boring after all. Merlin thought as all of the knights and Arthur rose from theirs seats and got ready for an attack.

" Who are you" Arthur demanded

The man just cackled and answered "I am the one who's going to make you pay for your crimes against magic Pendragon" Oh great another vengeful sorcerer wanting to kill Arthur, time to save the day again Merlin thought and got ready to use his magic.

"You are a sorcerer" Arthur accused

"Yes I am, prepare to die" the sorcerer screamed and sent a fireball heading straight towards Arthur.

Merlin watched in horror as he realised that Arthur wasn't going to move out of the way fast enough.

"Arthur!" He screamed and felt how his eyes turned gold as he slowed down time and ran to stand in front of Arthur. "Scildan" he screamed and a golden shield appeared in front of his raised hand, Merlin felt how the fireball hit his shield but it stood firm and he slowly lowered his arm.

"Nobody harms Arthur Pendragon, do you hear me?!" he said in a strong voice, trying to ignore all the accusing eyes that were staring at him.

"You traitor!" the sorcerer screamed firing an other fireball, Merlin just calmly raised a hand and the fire melted of the back of his hand.

"I am not the traitor here," he said calmly "How do you expect people accept magic, when all you do is to use it for evil?"

"THEY MURDERED THOUSANDS OF US, AND YET YOU STAND BY THEM, PROTECTING THEM, THEY ARE THE ENEMY!" the sorcerer screamed.

"Arthur is not his father, he is a great king, you have to give him a chance. There has been enough bloodshed," Merlin pleaded, he really didn't want to kill another one of his kind.

"How can you say that!?" "Ástríce" the sorcerer fired a spell towards Merlin who easily defected it without a word. "Hleap on bæc" the now panicked man tried again.

"I truly am sorry" Merlin said sadly as he deflected the spell and slowly started walking towards him. The sorcerer was now casting spell after spell against Merlin but it was hopeless, the warlock walked over to him and gently placed a hand on the man's forehead and softly murmured some words, and the man fell unconscious to the floor.

Merlin took a deep breath and slowly turned around and prepared himself to face his king.

Arthur was staring at him with a betrayed and angry look on his face.

"You have magic! How could you betray me like this?" the king screamed.

"Arthur please just let me explain, you don't understand" Merlin begged looking at him with a wounded expression.

"You are a traitor, you have practiced magic this whole time, how could you do this to me?!"

Merlin suddenly felt rage build up inside him, how dare he call him a traitor before even listening to him "After all we have been through, after all I have done for you. Will you really just kill me before even letting me explain?" he asked angrily

Arthur looked a bit shocked at his suddenly angry tone but still looked him straight in the eye when he answered him "Yes, magic is evil, and those who practise it deserve to die."

Merlin looked around at all his friends only to see angry and betrayed eyes looking back at him. Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Elyan even Gwen how could they just cast him aside without a moments thought, didn't he even deserve a chance to explain himself? Apparently not. Then he looked to his right to see Gaius looking at him with a worried and sad expression, he gave his mentor a sad smile and turned to face Arthur again.

"Well then, sire, it seems like I'm not wanted here so I'll just leave then shall I?" he said and promptly teleported out of the throne room and out of his life in Camelot.


	2. Chapter 2

When Merlin’s teleportation spell ended he just couldn’t take it anymore. He fell to his knees and cried, he had revealed his magic in front of everyone and now they hated him for it. They wouldn’t even let him explain. Even after all these years they wouldn’t even give him a chance, he supposed he had deserved a lot of screaming and anger and he was okay with that. But not letting him explain and just sentence him to death. That was the last straw. He felt so angry and disappointed, so he just left, but now he just felt empty, what was he going to do now?

He didn’t think they were going to hunt him for very long though. They were never going to catch him anyway, he wasn’t Emrys for nothing after all. But he had nothing but his clothes and some money in his pocket, which he had planned to buy some new clothes for at the market. Well that’s always something he thought. 

But where was he going? Everything felt so hopeless. He couldn’t go to his mother, he would only put her in danger. But he had no idea where to go, he could go anywhere… he could go anywhere, he was suddenly filled with a sense of freedom, he could go anywhere, anywhere he wanted. There was no prat to protect, no chores, just him and the world. Maybe this was exactly what he needed? No plans, no duties, no nothing, just some “time off” to just live for a couple of months, and then we’ll see what happens. 

He wanted to be a new person, not Merlin the manservant, he wanted to be Emrys the warlock. He was going to move around a lot so he didn’t need to be so careful anymore, and the other kingdoms weren’t as strict with magic as Camelot. It was still banned though. But as long as he was careful and didn’t draw attention to himself he was going to be fine. Suddenly feeling happy and free, he decided to go to the nearest village and buy himself some food and a place to stay the night. This could be actually be fun he thought and started looking around.

When he teleported he was trying to get to the outer parts of Camelot, but he realised he couldn’t know if he actually got there or not. At least not with his normal senses, but there where other ways of course, he thought and smiled knowingly to himself.

Merlin took a deep breath and let his magic feel for him. He focused and felt his eyes flash gold. He was suddenly seeing a whole new world. The trees where greener, the birds and the wind louder, he could sense every animal, every leaf. He could feel the forest just pumping with life, he could feel the forest breathing and he relaxed for a moment and just stood there, breathing with the nature.   
He smiled to himself, he had always loved doing this. When he first realised he could to it he was overjoyed, it was a wonderful feeling, to just relax and be one with the forest. Feeling and seeing life itself flash before his eyes, he could never get tired of it. When he had time over he always went out and sat down in a glade somewhere, he could sit like that for hours.

Suddenly realising he had lost himself for a moment, he shook himself and focused on the task at hand. He let his magic extend way longer than his eyes could ever hope to see and he followed a path through the forest until he suddenly realised he knew where he was. It actually was in the outer parts of Camelot, he and Arthur had been there once on some sort of a quest, and now that he thought about it he realised that there was a village a couple of miles from where he was standing. He smiled and let go of his magic, and he was once again standing in the small glade. 

Merlin decided to walk to the village, it would be way to risky to teleport, he could end up right in front of someone. So he started walking on the small path he had seen with his magic. Ha began whistling to himself as he walked and enjoyed the sun and his freedom for a couple of minutes. 

When he had walked for a while he suddenly heard a strange bird whistle. It almost sounded like the tune he was whistling on. He tried again, and he heard the strange bird answer him once again. He looked around in search for the bird and spotted some kind of raptor sitting at a low branch looking at him with curious black eyes. 

“Hello there, I’m Merlin,” he said.

The bird just continued looking at him and let out another whistle. 

“And who might you be?”

The bird just kept looking at him. Merlin carefully walked closer to it, trying to find out what kind of raptor it was.

It was clearly some kind of falcon he realised when he had gotten a bit closer, and not just any kind of falcon …

Oh you got to be kidding me, he thought, it was a Merlin. It was clearly a male with its grey-blue back and white chest with black spots.   
Merlin carefully walked even closer to the bird and whistled the tune again, the bird shifted uneasy but answered him with an identical whistle. Now that Merlin only was a couple of meters from the bird he realised something was wrong with it. 

His left wing was bent in an unnatural angle and was bleeding slightly. It was without a doubt broken, and Merlin felt his heart break for the small bird. “Oh you poor thing” he murmured and walked the last couple meters to the falcon, who where now even more uneasy and was looking really scared, if birds could look scared that is.

“Hey hey, take it easy, I’m not going to hurt you” Merlin tried to reassure the bird.

“I just want to take a look at your wing.” As if the bird understood him, he calmed down slightly and stopped moving around. 

“Thank you” Merlin said smiling.

“Now let me look at that wing” he said and carefully took the wing in his hands. Merlin realised that without magical means the bird would never be able to fly again, it’s a good thing I have magic then he thought. 

He closed his eyes in concentration and slowly guided his instinctive magic into the bird’s wing. He let it find the break, and slowly, slowly started mending the bones together, guiding them back to their places and when he was finished he opened his eyes and removed his hands. 

The bird looked at his now healed wing and started moving it around a bit, when it realised it could do that without a problem it let out a shriek and threw itself of the low hanging branch and started flapping his wings in a steady rhythm until it was sailing around in the treetops letting out happy shrieks now and then. Merlin looked at the happy bird with a big smile on his face, how could anyone think magic was evil when it could do things like this?

Merlin sat down on the wet grass and continued watching the happy falcon who where now making all kinds of flying tricks. Suddenly it took an abrupt turn and pressed it wings against it’s body. The Merlin was heading right towards him and it wasn’t slowing down, it was going faster and faster, and Merlin was actually getting a little worried, was it going to attack him or something?  
But right before it was about to crash into him it let out his wide wings and slowed down enough to be able to land on Merlin’s shoulder.

He laughed, “Hello again, feeling better now are you?” The merlin let out a happy whistle in response. The falcon looked at him expectantly, as if to say “well what are you waiting for, let’s go”

Merlin laughed again “So you have decided to stick with me then? Well, then you have to have a name, I can’t just call you bird now can I?” The Merlin let out a whistle in response.

Merlin scratched the bird’s head thoughtfully “hmm how about… Buzz, hmm noo… Faith, noo… Falcor, hmm maybe… No, I’ve got it: Kali” “Kali” He tried again “hmm I like that… what do you think?” The falcon shrieked happily in answer, “Well then Kali it is.” Merlin smiled at the small raptor.

“Well come on Kali we have to reach that village before it gets dark” Merlin said and rose to his feet and started walking with Kali still on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Kali can be a girls name sometimes, but I know I guy who’s called Kali, and I thought it was fitting, don’t ask me why though.


	3. Chapter 3

After Merlin disappeared a deadly silence followed. Nobody dared to move, or speak, hell nobody dared to breathe. The king’s own manservant turned out to be a sorcerer. The king himself was still standing frozen looking at the spot his servant just disappeared from. He suddenly shook himself and said in a strong emotionless voice “Take the sorcerer to the dungeons, he is to be executed at dawn tomorrow. And send out a search party, I want the other one found” he didn’t even have to say who “the other one” was, everyone understood him anyway, if it was because of how his mask broke when he said it or if it was for another reason nobody knew.   
Sir Leon was the first one of the knights to break out of his shock and bowed and replied with a steady “yes sire” that apparently was enough to for the others to “wake up” to, as they also bowed and walked after Leon through the door. 

After the knights had left, the king turned to the remaining part of the people inside the room and said “council dismissed” and he stalked out of the room tightly followed by his wife. 

 

At first Gwen couldn’t believe her own eyes. Merlin was the last person she ever would have accused of sorcery. But when she realised that Merlin really was a sorcerer. She felt so sad and betrayed, why didn’t he tell her? Why had he lied to everyone for all these years? How could he do this to them?

It wasn’t until it was too late that she realised that he might not have a choice, magic was banned after all. She suddenly felt sorry for Merlin, it must have been so lonely for him, and he must have been so scared. Sweet innocent Merlin who couldn’t even watch when Arthur killed an animal on a hunt. How could someone like him be evil? How could Merlin be like all the other terrible sorcerers she had seen? The answer was clear: he wasn’t. Merlin could never be evil, and if someone like Merlin had magic then magic couldn’t be completely evil.   
But when she realised that Merlin was already gone, he had left because he thought he wasn’t wanted. But he couldn’t have been more wrong, Arthur needed him, they needed him, hell the whole kingdom needed him. And she knew that he would be missed, especially by Arthur. So that’s why she ran after her husband, when he walked out of the throne room, she had to talk some sense into him.

“Arthur! Arthur!” she screamed after him.  
He reluctantly stopped, and turned to look at her with an emotionless mask.  
”Yes Guinevere” he answered her.

”Arthur please, you have to stop and think this through,” she begged him.

”Think what through? He is a sorcerer, the law is clear.” he looked at her with an angry expression.

”Arthur you have to let him explain… it’s Merlin for gods sake” 

”But that’s just the thing, it’s not Merlin, because Merlin never existed, he was never the clumsy, innocent manservant we’ve come to love. He was always lying to us, betraying us. He was just like everybody else.” He muttered the last part quietly to himself but Gwen heard him anyway and winced at the memory of her own betrayal but she didn’t give up.

”Of course it’s Merlin, he didn’t have a choice, magic is banned”

”Yes it is, and if it’s one thing I’ve learned then it’s that magic is evil, and nothing will ever be able to change my opinion about that. And Merlin knows that so why on earth would he start practising it?!”

Gwen didn’t have an answer to that so she just looked at her husband with a sad expression. ”I don’t know Arthur, I don’t know.”

”I thought so” he said and marched away towards their chambers, leaving Guinevere standing alone in the corridor looking at her husband’s disappearing back. 

 

Happy, clumsy, manservant Merlin was a sorcerer. Arthur still couldn’t believe it, even after seeing and hearing it with his own eyes and ears. You could think that it was just the shock, but even now, a long time after he found out. When he was sitting alone in his chambers, he still couldn’t believe it. 

How could he betray him like that, Arthur had trusted him, Merlin was the only one he could really trust, and now he had betrayed him in the worst possible way. He had magic, and considering how easily he defeated that sorcerer he was a powerful one too.  
Arthur was so sad, so disappointed but above all he was angry. His best friend, no not anymore, his ex-friend had lied to him for years, after all they had been through, why didn’t he tell him?   
Never mind that, why did he start to practise magic in the first place? What could possibly make him start practicing the evil art? 

Arthur only knew one person who could answer those questions and that was Merlin himself, but he was gone, and Arthur wasn’t ready to talk to him anyway, to be honest he wasn’t sure if he would ever be able to talk to him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was really short but I hope you liked it anyway.  
> Please let me know what you think.


	4. Trouble

When Merlin and Kali reached the village the sun was already setting. And it was starting to get hard to see where he was setting his feet, he thought of conjuring some sort of light, but thought better of it, there’s no need to get careless after all. 

Merlin walked into the small village with Kali still on his shoulders. There weren’t many people out on the small street, but those who were there were looking at Kali and him strangely. There’s not everyday you see someone with a Merlin on his shoulders after all. Merlin just smiled in response and started walking towards the town’s small tavern. 

The tavern was a pretty ruff looking building, it looked like it had been there forever, the only thing that looked new was the name “The lantern”. He turned to his bird and said” “perhaps it would be best if you stayed outside for a while, I’ll open my window for you later” the bird whistled in response and took of to the sky. Merlin looked after him smiling to himself, he really was a smart bird. 

Merlin walked through the wooden door and was suddenly surrounded by the smell of mead and the sound of laughing drunken men. Merlin zigzagged his way through the room towards the bar desk, where he saw a happy looking man taking an order from a guest.

“Hello, do you have a room over?” he asked the man with a smile.

He turned to look at him had said in a rough voice. “We sure do mate, how many nights are you staying?”

“I’m not sure yet one or two I think.”

“Okay, if you go up those stairs, it’s the first door to the right.” He pointed towards the stairs at the end of the room” 

“Thank you” Merlin replied and walked up to his room.

It wasn’t a very fancy room but it was all right, it only had two things in it; a clean bed and a wooden desk but Merlin didn’t need anything else, he didn’t even have any more clothes. Hmm I have to buy some supplies tomorrow.

Merlin walked over to the window and stuck out his head and whistled the tune he was whistling when he first met Kali, and was answered by him as he flied down and landed on the windowsill. 

“Hello Kali” he said and scratched the bird on his head, Kali leaned into his hand in response. 

“We really should go to bed Kali, it’s been a long day” Well that was the understatement of the year. He thought as he took his shoes of and lied down in the bed. Kali found a comfortable place at the desk and promptly fell asleep tightly followed by Merlin.

 

When Merlin woke up it was already 10 am. And Kali was already awake, happily walking around in the small room. “Let’s get some breakfast shall we Kali?” the bird chirped happily in response. “I’ll meet you outside then”

Merlin walked down the stairs and out the door, only stopping to ask the man he got the room from if he could keep the room for a couple of more hours, as he wasn’t sure if he would stay another night or not. 

When he got out Kali was already waiting for him, and flew down to sit at his shoulder when he spotted Merlin. 

They stopped at the baker’s stand, to buy some bread for breakfast before they continued through the market. Next stop was at the clothes stand, where he bought a dark blue cloak, I really look in a sorcerer in this he thought, but whatever, it looks cool and mysterious, he also bought two new blue shirts in a little finer material and then one he was currently wearing. 

They also stopped to buy a backpack and a small dagger before Merlin was satisfied and decided to go back to the tavern.

Merlin stopped right outside the door to let Kali fly up to their window before walking in. The tavern was already full of people eating and drinking and Merlin had a hard time trying to get across the room to the stairs but before he had even gotten halfway, a big man got in his way, and Merlin accidently bumped into him.

“I’m sorry I didn’t see you there” Merlin apologised.

The man turned to look at him with a thunderous expression on his face, and then Merlin realised that his shirt was stained with mead, oh now please tell me that wasn’t my fault, I really don’t want to get in a fight with him. Which no one could really blame him for, the man was huge. He actually looked really creepy Merlin thought. He was only wearing black clothes and he had a big scar over his right eye. He looked like one of those men you really don’t want to meet in a dark alley, now that Merlin came to think about it, you wouldn’t want to meet him in a tavern either. 

“You’re SORRY?!” the man screamed at him “You made me spill mead all over my shirt.”

Before Merlin could stop his big mouth he had replied the man in a protesting voice, “Oh come on, it wasn’t just my fault and it’s just a small stain, it’s easy to wash of…”

The man suddenly looked very dark and replied in a low dangerous voice “What did you say?” 

Merlin realised that this wasn’t going very well and swallowed nervously. “Umm… you know what, I’ll just go up to my room and get…”

“You are not going anywhere!!” By now the whole tavern had gone quiet and were watching them with courius expressions.  
The man suddenly raised a giant fist and started to swing it towards Merlin who saw it just in time and managed to duck, but the fist continued and hit the man who was standing behind Merlin. Who almost fell over with the force of the punch but quickly recovered and punched the man back in the face, and suddenly everyone was fighting.

Oh great, just what I needed, an other tavern brawl, Merlin thought sarcastically. 

He started ducking his way through the fight towards the bar desk, he needed to get out of here, but he’ll be damned if he didn’t pay for his room first. After a lot of dodging and ducking he reached the desk and saw the happy man he had ordered the room from in the first place, but he didn’t look very happy now as he desperately tried to save some of his plates and glasses.  
“Hey I just wanted to pay for my room” Merlin said as he ducked when a chair came flying just where his head had been a second ago. 

The man looked at him in surprise and said “Well look at that, an honest man for once, that’s not something you see often around here”’

“So how much do I owe you?” Merlin asked.

“3 silver coins”

Merlin quickly gave the man his money and said smiling “My name is Merlin by the way”

“Nice to meet you Merlin, I’m Josef” he answered and suddenly threw one of the plates at something behind Merlin. The warlock turned around to find out what on earth he was doing, and saw one scary looking man knocked out on the floor. He turned around in shock and saw a smug looking Josef “This is not my first tavern brawl you know.”

Merlin suddenly sensed someone coming behind him and shot up elbow straight into his face and said, “It isn’t my first either.” Josef only laughed in response and Merlin started fighting his way towards the door. 

After a lot of ducking, dodging and throwing he finally got out. Oh god it feels good to breathe fresh air again he thought as he whistled on Kali who came down to fly next to him as he hurried towards the woods. 

But he didn’t get far before he was stopped by a group of angry looking men, and in the middle of them all stood the man from the bar looking very, very angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on Merlin wouldn’t be Merlin unless he got into trouble?  
> Please let me know what you think, it would make my day;)


	5. He needs time

Gwaine was riding through the forest with the other knights, looking for the runaway sorcerer. He was trying not to think about who exactly the runaway sorcerer was. He had to shut out his feelings and just get on with it. He didn’t really understand what they were doing though, the sorcerer could be anywhere. He had teleported out of the throne room after all.

Although nothing made sense to Gwaine anymore, Merlin was a sorcerer. His best friend had been lying to him this whole time, even after Gwaine had told him his darkest secret.* It wasn’t so much the magic that was the problem, it was the betrayal, and the lies. And besides what was a sorcerer doing in Camelot if he wasn’t going to try to get revenge for something? It probably was something about Merlin’s father, he remembered that Merlin had said that his father was banished for something, maybe he was a sorcerer or something. But nothing made sense, if he wanted revenge for his father, or whatever, why wasn’t Arthur dead? Merlin had saved all of their asses plenty of times, why on earth would he do that if he was a traitor… ahh his head hurt. Then he realised there was one person who might have the answers he was looking for, he was definitely going to pay a visit to Gaius after this pointless searching was over. 

\---------:Break:---------

Gaius was doing his normal duties as usual, but his mind was not there at all. All he could think about was Merlin, the poor boy was all alone out there, all his friends had turned against him and they hadn’t even stopped to let him explain. Gaius had been thinking about going to Arthur and demanding that he would let Gaius explain for Merlin, but thought better of it, Arthur would only get mad and he would never be willing to listen to him. The king needed time. Suddenly he heard someone knocking and he called for him or her to come in. 

To his surprise he saw a confused looking sir Gwaine walking in and said in a hesitant voice. “I was wondering if you could explain a few things.”  
Finally someone with at least half a brain he thought and smiled “I think you should sit down Sir Gwaine, because this could take a while.”

 

After Gaius was done talking Gwaine just sat there staring at nothing, different feelings flashing over his face, shame, regret, sadness, awe and finally rage, a deep and murderous rage. He suddenly focused on Gaius “I’m going to have a chat with that idiot king.” he said and stormed out the door before Gaius had a chance to stop him. Oh dear, I better get some bandages and painkillers ready he thought sighing.

All Gwaine could think about was the rage he felt boiling inside of him. He was angry at himself, angry at Merlin, the selfless idiot, but above all he was angry at Arthur. How could he be so blind? How could all of them be so blind, Merlin had been saving their asses more times than he could count, and all he got in return was harsh words and execution. 

He reached his destination and stormed into the king’s and queen’s chambers, where Arthur was sitting at his desk doing paperwork, as if nothing had changed. He looked up at the noise and said in a bored voice, “Can’t you learn to knock Gwaine?.”  
“No, and do you know who else can’t learn to knock? Merlin.” he said in an angry voice.

Arthur looked up at the sound of his ex-manservant’s name and saw Gwaine´s thunderous expression. “Gwaine, you know as well as I do, that Merlin was a traitor, so why are you angry with me?”

“A traitor!? A traitor?! How can you call him a traitor, do you have any idea how many times he has saved your ungrateful ass?!” 

“That was just a trick to get on my good side, he is a evil sorcerer and a liar.”

Gwaine started laughing madly, “A trick? Oh you are so blind Arthur Pendragon, you are a blind, pafetic excuse to a king, and you never deserved Merlin.” 

“That’s enough Sir Gwaine, I am your king and you will show me some respect.” 

Gwaine only laughed even louder and said “YOU are not my king, and you never were! Did you know that the only reason I even helped you in the first place in the Perilous Lands was because of Merlin, it had nothing to do with you, I did it because of Merlin. It has always been because of Merlin, he was the reason I helped you take back Camelot, and became a knight.”

Arthur suddenly turned dark and rose form his seat and walked closer to him “Don’t talk about him like he’s still your friend. He is nothing but a filthy sorcerer.”

That was the last straw for Gwaine and he launched himself at Arthur and started throwing punches, Arthur was quick to respond and the fight had begun. 

Arthur got in a hit on Gwaine´s face who was quick to respond with a kick in the king’s stomach who grunted and doubled over in pain, Gwaine walked closer thinking the fight was over only to get another punch in the face from Arthur who suddenly called “Guards!” Only a second later two guards came storming in and ran over to restrain Gwaine. Who had just recovered form Arthurs’s punch and started struggling against the guards grip, but when he realised he wasn’t going anywhere he started screaming insults at the king, who looked unbothered by them and said “ Take him to the dungeons, and call for Gaius to take care his injures.” 

“Yes sire” the guards replied and walked a still shouting Gwaine out the door and to the dungeons.

When a guard stopped by to tell Gaius that he was needed in the dungeons he wasn’t surprised at all. I knew it was going to end like this he thought sighing and walked down to the dungeons. He walked over to a dirty looking cell and saw a murderous looking Gwaine trying to get out of the shackles around his wrists to no avail. When he looked up to see Gaius standing outside looking at him he said in a angry voice, “Gaius you wouldn’t believe the nerve of that man he….” Gaius abruptly cut him of in a equally angry voice “What I can’t believe is how stupid you can be sometimes Gwaine” 

Gwaine blinked in surprise “Me?”   
“Yes you! What did you think you were going to archive confronting Arthur like that?!”

“I can’t just stand by and let Arthur do this to him”

“Yes that is exactly what you are going to do, there’s nothing else you can do, Arthur needs time.”

Before Gwaine had a chance to respond Gaius screamed for a guard to let him in to look at his injures, and a guard came and unlocked the door. 

Gaius walked in and started to take care of Gwaine´s now very black eye. 

“This doesn’t feel right Gaius, it’s not right, Merlin doesn’t deserve this” 

Gaius just looked at him sadly “I know Gwaine, but there’s nothing we can do, Arthur need to figure out this himself, and god knows how long that will take.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *About Gwaine´s father, in season 3 episode 4.
> 
> Wow, this was a fun but hard chapter to write, I’m not sure if I’m pleased with it or not….  
> Please let me know what you think about this chapter!;)


	6. FYI!

I´ve stopped updating on this page and I´m only using fanfiction.net now. I am still called ThemightyE and the story is called the Road trip, but just in case:

https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9595296/1/The-road-trip

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Arthur and the others probably wouldn't be so unforgiving, but I needed them to be in this fic, and it's not totally OOC, is it? Please let me know what you think and if you think I should continue.


End file.
